<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Single dad by Garance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318609">Single dad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance'>Garance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [559]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Seriously David is single. Like. He posts pics of his son but nothing about a wife or a girlfriend?, Single Parents, TT, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David a des problèmes de confiance depuis qu'il est célibataire avec un fils à charge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FootballShot [559]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Single dad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Single Dad</span>
</p><p><br/>David ne saurait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressent à ce moment précis où il retrouve Alfonso, mais il l'aime tellement que les seuls mots qu'il trouve ne sont que pour son fils. Il a peu à peu perdu confiance avec la rupture, et le fait qu'il ne peut même pas voir son propre fils tous les jours, il y a quelque chose qui s'est brisé parce que sa vie familiale n'a pas été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Maintenant, il a son fils dans ses bras, et ils peuvent enfin se retrouver, il va le ramener à l'équipe pour le faire découvrir à ses coéquipiers, peut-être qu'un jour il prendra la relève, mais pour le moment, c'est juste un enfant. Il a déjà amené Alfonso aux autres membres de l'équipe, et il est heureux de savoir qu'ils l'aiment tous bien, et que son fils les apprécie aussi en retour.</p><p><br/>David laisse Alfonso sur le bord des terrains pendant qu'ils sont à l'entraînement, II laisse aussi un sourire glisser sur ses lèvres quand Adi fait quelques passes à son petit, ce n'est pas la première fois que ces deux-là se rencontrent. Il se laisse juste surprendre quand Martin passe son bras autour de ses épaules, il ne pensait pas que l'autrichien portait même un minimum d'attention à son fils. Alfonso finit par atterrir sur les épaules de Gonça, accompagné de Timmy (évidemment), ces deux-là lui apprennent à tirer des penaltys face à Kevin et Freddy. Martin rit rapidement avant de retirer son bras, David ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre défenseur a fait ce rapprochement, mais il répond par un sourire timide</p><p><br/>''Tu sais Capitano, tu peux nous expliquer que tu as des problèmes d'estime de soi, nous n'allons pas te juger.'' David sent ses joues prendre des couleurs alors qu'il a sous-estimé le talent d'observateur de Martin</p><p>''Ugh... Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi évident.''</p><p>''Ne jamais parler de ton ex, amener ton fils aux entraînements en espérant qu'il ne te verra pas échouer. Désolé David, mais tu dois travailler ta confiance.''</p><p>''Alfonso mérite mieux que de voir son père rater.''</p><p>''C'est ce que n'importe quel père dirait, mais Capitano, tu n'es pas n'importe quel père, alors pour ce que tu as déjà réalisé, tu peux prendre un peu de repos.'' David se concentre sur ces mots, Martin tapotant le bas de son dos en surveillant Gonçalo et Timothy...</p><p><br/>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>